Impulse
by Shiny the Strange
Summary: After enjoying a heated night, Hinoka realises Camilla forgot her panties.


**Another Tumblr request! The prompt was "you left your panties in my room the other night", requested by SaraJaye! This is also available on AO3 and Tumblr under the same username. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah…ahh…" Camilla moaned as she lay underneath Hinoka, gripping her shoulders.

Hinoka hardly noticed Camilla's fingers digging into her as she planted kisses all over Camilla's chest and breasts. She lightly fisted her lover's throbbing, wet entrance. They had been going at each other for some time now; the faintest trace of fluid remained on the side of Camilla's mouth.

"H-Hinoka…your fists are…aaah…" She let a sudden yelp out.

Hinoka felt Camilla tighten around her knuckle, causing her to climax herself. She continued to work at Camilla; neither were ready to finish yet.

The echo of footsteps could be heard from outside.

"Shhh!" Hinoka stopped everything she was doing. She reached up and placed her hand over Camilla's mouth.

"Butwrehvinsomchfn," mumbled Camilla.

"I think someone's coming," whispered Hinoka. She kept her hand firmly against Camilla's lips. "I'm worried that it might be my sister."

"Mmphph!" Camilla pressed Hinoka's face between her breasts.

Hinoka felt a moist tickling sensation on her palm.

"Y-You…fuck you…" Hinoka removed her hand and sat up. She listened carefully for any other sounds from outside. There was nothing.

"I think we're okay, don't you?" said Camilla. She sat and took Hinoka's hand.

"…Y-Yeah. I think so," said Hinoka.

Camilla giggled as she wrapped her mouth around Hinoka's fingers and began to suck.

Hinoka shivered as Camilla's teeth and tongue rubbed against her fingers. She waited until Camilla removed her mouth before pushing her back down onto the bed and bringing their lips together.

"You—are so—h-hot," said Camilla between kisses. She rolled Hinoka over so that she now lay on top of her. Sitting up, she began to finger Hinoka.

"Ngh!" Hinoka gripped the bedsheets as her partner rapidly thrust in and out; the further they entered, the more she felt like delivering an ear-shattering scream.

"Aren't you going to pleasure me with a delightful cry of my name?" asked Camilla, placing her free hand on Hinoka's belly.

"B-But people are trying to—C-Camillaaaaaa!" bellowed Hinoka as she reached her peak.

"That's my girl," said Camilla, removing her fingers. Her half-lidded eyes were accompanied by a gentle smile and rosy cheeks. "Now…perhaps you'd like to finish me off?"

"Of course!" Hinoka sat and pounced at Camilla, making the couple almost slide off the bed. Squirming backwards, Hinoka leaned down and spread Camilla's legs. She began to rhymically lick at Camilla's pussy.

Camilla made several squeaking noises as she clamped her legs around Hinoka, pulling her face closer in.

"Come for me," murmured Hinoka. Her licks increased in depth and speed.

Despite Hinoka's ears being firmly clamped between her legs, Camilla let loose an orgasmic screech so loud that it caused Hinoka's head to throb slightly.

"Had enough yet?" Hinoka pushed Camilla's legs apart and raised her head.

Camilla sat and kissed Hinoka's wet lips.

"Oh…Hinoka…you really are the cutest. I think I'd like to cuddle a little before we go to bed."

"Sounds good to me." Hinoka lay back and onto her side, allowing Camilla to take her body from behind. She let a relaxed sigh out as Camilla wrapped her arms around her, still feeling slightly aroused as Camilla pushed her breasts against Hinoka's back. The heat created from her touch made Hinoka yawn.

Before she knew it, her eyes were closed.

* * *

The next morning, Hinoka woke to only herself in bed. This had happened several times in the past; Hinoka knew Camilla was still somewhere in the building. She never left without giving her girlfriend a kiss and a goodbye, and wouldn't do so until Hinoka was wide awake.

Hinoka yawned as she sat. It was difficult to believe just how hard she and Camilla had gone the previous night; her shoulders and legs were sore.

Getting up to change, Hinoka grinned as she reached into a pile of clothes and grabbed a large black shirt. It was Camilla's long shirt; it extended halfway down Hinoka's upper legs. Putting some underpants on, she noticed something in the corner of the room that wasn't there before.

Something black with thin yellow stripes. Something that Hinoka didn't own.

"…She forgot them again, didn't she?" Hinoka laughed and shook her head as she picked the panties up. She stuffed them down her underpants, wary that someone would see them as she left the room.

It wasn't long before Hinoka spotted Camilla sitting in the kitchen. Camilla smiled as Hinoka approached.

"Good morning, Hinoka!"

"Yeah, good morning!" Hinoka entered the kitchen and pulled the panties out of her underpants. "Hey, you left these in my—"

Next to Camilla sat Leo, his eyes wide. Across from him sat Takumi, his face contorted in so much horror that it was difficult to believe that he was making such a face in the current moment.

"….Ewww!" Takumi put a hand over his mouth and ran out of the kitchen.

"Impulsive as usual, I see," said Leo.

Hinoka suddenly felt the urge to run off. She lowered her hand and stared at the ground.

"I—oh god…I'm sorry, I-I didn't notice you there!"

Camilla blushed, then turned to Leo.

"…Could you give us a moment?"

"I…yes." Leo left the room.

Camilla smiled coyly.

"I'm sorry, Hinoka. But your room had so many clothes, thrown all over the place. I couldn't find them."

"I-I…" Hinoka felt the back of her neck grow hot. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't realize they were in here, and—"

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Camilla. "I'm sure our brothers will forget about it soon enough."

"Well, I can't say for your brother, but Takumi gets traumatized easily." Hinoka took a seat next to Camilla.

"…Oops? Hopefully he's not to affected, then." Camilla wrapped her arm around Hinoka's shoulders. "Thank you for bringing me my panties, by the way."

"Not a problem." Hinoka held Camilla's panties out.

She suddenly noticed something different about Camilla.

"Wait a minute…you weren't wearing pants when you came here yesterday. What are you—" Hinoka looked down at Camilla's waist. Around it was Hinoka's own skirt. She lifted the top of it up –Camilla giggled– and saw the black lingerie Camilla had made her.

"I improvised," said Camilla, taking the panties. She stood and did a spin. "Do you like it?"

"I-It's…" _It's turning me on more than it should_. Hinoka felt a tingling sensation in her loins. She felt her face heat up.

"Oh, I know _that_ face," said Camilla. She kissed Hinoka and slowly moved her hand into her lover's undergarments.

Hinoka quivered at the touch. Now was not the time for this, but…

"Fuck, Camilla. We really shouldn't. We already had plenty of fun last night."

"But you aren't pushing away."

Hinoka reached into her pants and pulled Camilla's hand out. She kissed it, then kissed Camilla's lips.

"Our brothers are nearby. They could be listening to us."

Camilla nodded.

"Ah! I'd forgotten." She silently gazed around the room before meeting Hinoka's eyes. "Have you cleaned yourself today?"

"Uh…no." Hinoka interlocked her hand with Camilla's. "Let me guess…you want to help me, don't you?"

"You know me far too well," said Camilla. She kissed Hinoka's forehead and hugged her. "My precious, kind, adorable, and pretty Hinoka…sometimes I think about how lucky I am to have you."

Hinoka felt her chest warm as she hugged back. She ran her fingers through Camilla's hair.

"I never imagined that I'd fall for you, or that we'd actually end up like this. I haven't been this happy in years."

Camilla kissed her again.

"I'm so happy to hear that. Now, shall we go wash up?"

Hinoka grinned.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Takumi sat with his hands in his face.

"That's it. I've been traumatized for life."

"As uncomfortable as it is, it really was just panties," said Leo.

Takumi took Leo by the shoulders and shook him.

"You don't understand! I walked past their room last night and I heard—"

"Alright, I get it," said Leo.


End file.
